1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bookstands and more particularly to a combination portable book carrying device and bookstand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequently in studying, a student or reader props his book in an open position against objects and holds it in such an open position by placing another object thereagainst. Inasmuch as there are frequent problems associated with this method it is, therefore, generally more convenient to utilize a bookstand specially designed to carry books. However, such bookstands are often bulky and are therefore inconvenient to carry. Furthermore, these bookstands are often misplaced.
A patent search has revealed the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,413, entitled "Collapsible Book Stand", discloses a bookstand with a rather complicated bracket system for supporting a book.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,231, entitled "Foldable Bookstand" discloses another bookstand formed from a rigid card with transverse hingelines dividing the card into a number of panels to form a base panel, and upstanding front panel, a rearwardly inclined edge receiving panel and upwardly inclined bookface receiving panel and a rearward support structure. Hook and loop fasteners are utilized. Additionally, separate arms are pivotally and swivally mounted on the front inclined surface so that they can project upwardly and rearwardly from outer edges thereof to outer edges of the book receiving panel to engage the outer edges of the book.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,271, entitled "Book Holding Device" discloses a device which consists of a base, having a hinged rod assembly secured to it. The assembly includes a pair of plastic sleeves with an adjustable and elevatable upper hook arrangement, for holding a book open, and a hinged rod assembly further including an adjustable lower hook arrangement for holding lower portions of the pages open.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,807, also entitled "Book Holding Device", discloses a device consisting primarily of a base, which includes a front panel, having a pair of elevatable hooks, which will render a book, or other reading material, secure and in open position, so as to enable a person to read comfortably without holding a book with his or her hands. One of the hooks of the device includes a small spring, for holding the side of the book having a few pages clustered together.
None of the aforementioned patents discloses a convenient, simple apparatus for holding a book at a desired reading angle and which serves as a carrying device for the book.